


It'll Be Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom, JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I don't know, I'll post whenever, M/M, Maybe I'll change something in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just wanted a fun night investigating an old house. He just wanted to go out and have a good night with his friends and boyfriend. Jack knew something would go wrong, but he didn't say anything. Now Mark is in the floor, he's not breathing, nor he has a heartbeat. "It'll be fun", they said. "You don't need to worry", they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It'll Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is shit, the story cliché, but what can I do? I love clichés.

Mark was bouncing with excitement. Bob had the idea to go to a “haunted” house for fun and he invited him, Jack and Wade. The only one who didn’t want to go was Jack and now Mark was almost jumping in place trying to make his partner accept the invite.

“C'mon, Jack, it’ll be fun!” Mark said, trying to convince him.

“How in the world would that be fun?” Jack said, looking grumpy.

“Don’t be like that, Jack” Mark said, putting his hands on Jack’s knees. He was sitting in his chair in front of the computer, editing a video that he recorded earlier. “We’ll have fun exploring the place! And you know that ghosts don’t exist.”

Jack knew that Mark wasn’t going to give up. He was too stubborn. Not that Jack was scared of ghosts, he just didn’t want to force his way into an abandoned house. “Okay, I’ll go with you, but I’m not entering the house. I’ll be outside while you guys can go in there.”

Mark took what he could and agreed with his boyfriend’s terms. “Yes!” He said, happy with his small victory.

~~Two Days Later~~

It was the day that the three of them would go to the haunted place and Jack had a bad feeling about it. Mark, Bob and Wade picked their lanterns and went for the house. It was an old looking house with an odd thing in the roof that looked like an UFO. The place screamed abandonment and it was giving Jack a really bad feeling. He decided that he was going to be in the back sit looking through his phone, answering comments, tweets and reblogging some fanart on Tumblr until they gave up and decided to go home.

–

The trio entered the house using the backdoor since the front was locked. They entered an old kitchen with open cabinets and a lot of dust everywhere. Everything was empty and Mark was happy that they decided to come here in the afternoon and not during the night. Passing the kitchen the trio found themselves in a living room, which was completely empty except for some boxes that looked like they had been there for ages. They were going to the stairs when something caught Mark’s attention. Turning to the wall parallel to the front door, he found a weird looking door. It was made of iron and when he tried to move it Bob and Wade had to help him, because it looked like it was stuck. When they moved it they found a staircase. Looking to each other for quite sometime, the trio decided to go ahead and descend to see what was waiting for them down there.

What they first thought would be a basement in fact turned to be an old laboratory that looked like it came from a villain of an old cartoon. Exploring the place, Mark found a weird machine. He left his lantern on one of the tables directing it to the mechanism to look better. Taking the cloth that covered it, he found some kind of entrance that lead to a hole. It looked like it was made inside the wall, like a cave, and without thinking twice, Mark entered the machine.

He had made three steps when the tangled cables in the floor made him lose his balance and he put a hand up the wall, trying regain it. The only problem was that when Mark touched the wall he felt a soft click under his palm and suddenly the machine was on with him inside.

–

While he tried to forget the weird feeling in his gut playing some Angry Birds, Jack heard a scream fill the air. He immediately knew that it was Mark and he rushed to the house to find him.

He tried to open the front door but it was locked. Running to the back of the house, he found the back door already open, and still running, he passed the kitchen, finding in the living room an open door. There was a bright light coming full force from there and Jack could only keep going when the light fade away. Descending the staircase, he found Bob and Wade with surprised looks near someone, who was unconscious in the floor.

Jack knew that guy was Mark. The white hair, the clothes, none of that could make him doubt that the one in the floor was Mark. He ran towards him and knelt by his side putting his head in his lap. “Oh no, oh God, Mark, please,” Jack was chanting those words while he looked for a heartbeat, anything. He took his wrists. Nothing. His neck. Nothing. His chest. Nothing. He put his hand near Mark’s mouth but he couldn’t feel any air coming out. The tears started falling even before he could notice them.

 

And then, Mark’s eyes snapped open.


	2. They Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up, he's freaking out, they need to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter that I made. I didn't even start the third and I don't know when I'll do it. I did it by myself and without a beta reader, so if you find any mistakes, please, warn me.

Mark woke up in the floor. He was confused at first looking up and seeing Jack’s face, worry practically written in it. Why was Mark in his lap? What happened? Looking around him, Mark saw the, now destroyed, entrance to the cave and suddenly everything came back. He could remember walking in the cave, falling, pressing the button, the excruciating pain. It came too fast and Mark shot up, standing in his feet almost falling in the process if wasn’t for Jack holding him still.

“Mark, calm down, please,” Jack said, “You’ll hurt yourself if you don’t be careful.” The words falling in deaf ears.

Mark was feeling numb and lighter? Why his body felt so weird? For a moment Mark noticed, he wasn’t breathing. And it wasn’t just it, there was something else missing. A heartbeat. He couldn’t feel the throb in his chest, and that made him panic even more.

“Mark? Mark!” He could hear the irishman but his voice sounded so distant, until he felt the slap in his face. “Mark! Snap out of it!”

He looked at Jack, trembling, eyes wide with fear, “Jack, I-i can’t feel my heartbeat!” Mark said, voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

Jack was shaking. He reached for the man again and repeated his previous actions. Nothing. Again he could not feel a single sign that his boyfriend was alive, no heartbeat, no breath; he was there, awake, looking afraid and like he could break at any moment and still he didn’t have a pulse.

“Mark, we need to go back to the hotel. We need to see what really happened to you and we’ll do it in our room.” Jack was really worried and he could not hide the fear in his voice. What the fuck happened in there?

-

Mark’s eyes were bright pink. How was that possible? Why was all this shit happening? Why he let Mark carry on with that stupid idea? Why he didn’t say something? Jack was really scared about the changes, Mark was slightly glowing and he was cold, too. He acted the same but didn’t look like it and that was giving Jack a feeling that whatever was happening with his boyfriend couldn’t be fixed.

The walk to the street was silent. Before entering the car, Mark almost screamed seeing his reflection on the window, he finally saw his state and he couldn’t believe that was really him. His hair, his eyes, his clothes. Jack put a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure Mark, but the hand fell through him. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes, they decided, in a silent agreement, that whatever was happening to Mark needed to wait until they got home, but the decision just made them even more nervous.

~~

Just like the walk, the drive was silent with Mark constantly looking at himself in his phone until Jack heard him whisper something, that he didn’t quite get.

“What you said?” Jack asked, getting his attention.

“My eyes are fucking neon pink! They’re fucking glowing! What the hell happened to me?” He looked so scared, Jack was heartbroken seeing the person that he loved like that, knowing he could do nothing to help him.

~~

When they finally made it, they went fast to their room trying not to bring too much attention. Once inside Mark ran to the bathroom leaving Bob, Wade and Jack alone.

“Oh God, what are we gonna do now?” Wade was silent until that moment, he couldn’t wrap his mind around the earlier events of the day and he was starting to panic.

“Well, by the looks of it, Mark is already panicking, we need to stay calm for him,” Bob said, picking something from his backpack, “I found this in the back of the room while Mark was in the cave,” In his hands were some blueprints. “I thought it would tell us what that lab was for, maybe it can help us discover what happened.”

“Sounds like a beginning,” Jack said, trying to sound hopeful. “I’ll talk to Mark.”

-

“Jaaaaack!” Mark called. While he was in the bathroom he started to feel lighter and lighter until he was literally floating in mid-air. Now he couldn’t go back to the floor and he hoped Jack could help him.

“Mark?” Startled, the older man tried looking at his boyfriend, ending face first in the bathroom rug when gravity decided to claim him again. “Oh god, you were floating!” Jack said, astonished, “C'mon, Bob brought with him some papers that might help understand what happened to you.” Using a more stern look, Jack helped him get up. Once on his feet, Mark felt a delicate touch to his jawline and bright blue eyes staring at him. “I am so worried about you, babe,” He’s voice was full of concern and love. For a moment both men lost themselves in that precious seconds, just looking at each other’s eyes, but soon the intimacy was broken, Jack’s hand falling through the other.

“C-c'mon, they’re waiting for us.” Mark said, voice low and raspy.

-

“So they worked with ghost technology?” Jack asked surprised. After looking over and over through the blueprints and reading the notes, they found out that the scientists who worked there were ghost hunters.

“And the cave that Mark entered was some kind of portal to a ghost dimension, but it doesn’t make sense! Ghosts don’t exist!” Bob said, trying to understand what happened.

“I-I was zapped in that machine. I’ve never felt as much pain as in that exactly moment. M-maybe I b-became a ghost.” Mark said, stuttering.

“Mark, please, don’t say something like that! You’re here, with us!” Jack pleaded, he was so scared, he couldn’t accept it.

“But, Sean!” He cringed at the sound of his given name. “I keep being intangible, I was floating in the bathroom, for fuck’s sake! I don’t have a heartbeat, neither I need to fucking breath! I’m fucking dead and we can’t do nothing about it” Mark didn’t just look scared, he was sounding scared. Jack felt like it was his duty to keep Mark from having a crisis, seeing that his eyes were already watery. But it was so heavy. His heart felt so heavy, he couldn’t, he didn’t want to believe that the person who he wished to spent his life with was dead.

“I-I’m just so tired.” Just as the words fell from Mark’s lips, he stumbled back in the bed and a bright circle of light appeared in his waist, splitting in two travelling up and down his body leaving behind, ol’ good Markimoo, in the same clothes that he used earlier.

Their mouths were hanging open as Wade broke the silence, “What the hell is happening here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who left a comment, a kudo, I didn't know that anyone would like it. Thank you so much!  
> Ps: In this universe when the portal zaps Mark it explodes, so they can't see the real portal in that moment, but it is still there. Maybe a little ghosty goo is going to make an appearance next chapter, I don't know.  
> Pps: I edited chapter 2 because it didn't make sense for them to be so near home when they are in another city.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I posted this first on tumblr, but I decided to post it here, now. GalaxyGhosty helped me a lot in the first chapter, so maybe the others are not as good because I'm making them myself. Any mistakes, please, warn me.


End file.
